Whisked Away
by TheSuperCupcake
Summary: I screamed. I let it all out. The fear, the anxiety, the pain...all those emotions were let out with that one wail. OC, AU, rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAAAACCCKKKK. With a new story, too 8D Basically, it's about a girl from the Titanic ;3 Please note that I didn't do much research about the Titanic, so please bear with any mistakes you may find. Now, ONWARD.**

* * *

><p>I ran the comb through my dark brown hair, brushing out the tangles. Letting out a sigh, I set the brush down and gazed at myself in the mirror. I picked up a hairband and threw my hair into a gentle bun, pulling out a few pieces to frame my slender face.<br>"You look beautiful, Maybelle." I turned around in my chair and saw my mother walking into the room.  
>"Thank you, Mother." I replied happily. I was lucky to have acquired my mother's features; she was certaintly beautiful. With her glossy brown hair and cerulean blue eyes she could make any man fall for her.<br>"How do you like the Titanic?" she asked me.  
>"I love it!" I said gleefully. "It's so nice here." Mother let out a gentle laugh, and sat down on the bed, smoothing her light pink skirt.<br>"It certaintly is. Are you ready to go out onto the deck?" I nodded, and got up from the chair. My long cream dress grazed the floor, and I walked out of the door with my mother.

I let out a yawn, and covered my mouth with my hand sleepily. My mother's hand played with my hair, stroking my head as I lay in bed.  
>"Good night, darling. Sweet dreams." she whispered, and flicked off the light. I closed my eyes, and pulled the blanket closer, letting sleep overcome me.<p>

A loud crash jolted me from sleep. It was like a loud scraping sound; it seemed like my ears would start bleeding.  
>"The ship is sinking! The ship is sinking!" loud voices shrieked. What? I thought. The ship is what?<br>I never expected the ship would sink. Sure, I never believed that the Titanic was unsinkable (can't all ships sink?), but what were the odds?  
>"Maybelle! Maybelle!" my mom's voice sounded. I saw her burst into the room, her hair messy and her eyes full of fear.<br>"Mother..." I mused quietly. "T-The..."  
>"No time for that, Maybelle! We have to get you safe!" she screamed. For a moment, I hesistated. I'd never seen my mother so...wild. I snapped out of my trance, running towards her.<br>"Maybelle, come with me." she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the window.  
>"Wait...Mother!" I protested. "Shouldn't we go out the door?" Mother tensed, and opened the window.<br>"Maybelle...trust me." she said stiffly, and a tingly sensation overcame me. My eyes widened as I watched my mother become translusent.  
>"M-M-Mo-"<br>"Maybelle." she hushed me, and she took a step forward, phasing through the wall, taking me with her.  
>"Whoa! Mother! W-What is t-this?" I stuttered, floating in the icy air. Staring at my mom, I saw that her brown hair was a light blue, and her eyes were now an eerie green. "W-W-who..."<br>"This should work..." Mother mumbled, and she flew towards the ocean. "Don't look back, honey." I gulped, and my curious mind made my head turn back. I immediately wished I didn't.  
>The ship...it striked an iceberg, and the front was in crumbles. Screams pierced the air, and I could see the lights flickering out. I could make out the shape of people jumping from the boat...I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a bonechilling scream. I'm going to die...<br>"Where's Father?" I yelled. "Why are we floating in the air? Why do you look so different?" I felt hot tears slide down my icy face.  
>"I'll go back for your Father after you're safe." Mother said bluntly.<br>"How will I be safe in the air? Where are you taking me?" I choked out. She didn't answer, which made me wail even louder. She zoomed through the air, the cold air stinging my face. My teeth chattered viciously, and my body became stiff. I closed my eyes, waiting for death.  
>"Maybelle, jump into the portal!" Mother screamed. I opened my eyes, and an eerie green rip in the air met my gaze.<br>"W-W-What? What I-I-is t-t-that?" I wailed, fighting for words.  
>"Just go!" Mother commanded, practically tossing me in.<p>

I floated through the green world, disoriented. My body felt light; I wasn't freezing anymore. I felt...sleepy.  
>"Mother..." I murmured, closing my eyes. I felt my body hit a hard rock, which I lay down on, letting my mind drift away.<br>The aound of engines firing off broke into my slumber, and I sat up immedietly. My first instinct was to start bawling at the sight of the the green world, but I bit it back. I needed to stay calm.  
>"Well, well, well." a menacing voice sounded. I tensed, and dared myself not to look back. A tear slid down my cheek, and I bit my inside of my cheek. "A lost human girl."<br>"I say we blast her, Skulker."  
>"Let's shove her in a box!"<br>"Or we can feed off of her youth..."  
>I screamed. I let it all out. The fear, the anxiety, the pain...all those emotions were let out with that one wail.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whatya guys think? I wrote this late last night on my iPod, so I apologize for any mistakes. Let me know if I should finish this or not; I don't wanna continue a story no one's gonna read.<strong>

**-Cupcake**


	2. Chapter 2

**FILLER CHAPTERS FTW! **

* * *

><p>I stared in shocked horror, daring myself to stay strong. Then again, how could anyone stay steady and sturdy when creepy alien things were discussing how to kill you?<br>"Who are you, whelp?" a gruff voice demanded. I clenched my fists-something I always did when I was scared.  
>"I-I-I'm M-M-" I stuttered, only to be cut off by a rocket blaring. The hot tears returned as sharp stinging rays dug into my body.<br>I wailed in pain. Loudly. I thrashed and twitched like a wild animal as my body burned with pain and agony. I wept, sobbed, bawled-nothing worked to stop the _pain._  
>The rays stopped, gradually fading out. My already fragile body felt like it was broken into pieces (I wouldn't be surprised if it was), and with every jagged breath it was like I was gonna die.<br>Laughs arose from the crowd-sinister and callous. If I could muster any energy, I would've ran away, but of course I didn't have any power in me to even lift a finger.  
>"Hey!" another voice rang, surging towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for another excruciating beam to rip through my body.<br>"Another whelp." the same gruff voice from earlier grumbled, and the same sound of a weapon charging ensued. I sobbed harder, clenching onto my chest as if it would help.  
>"Mother...!" I choked out, before giving away to darkness.<p>

The steady sounds of birds chirping rang through my head, making me dizzy. I groaned, and selfconciously sat up, until a stabbing pain forced mr to lay down again.  
>"Ahh!" I weakly shrieked in pain, feebly clenching my fists. <em>What...what just happened...?<em> I thought with a tear. "M-M-Mother...where are you?"  
>I don't know how to explain what happened next...but basically I fell through the bed. My shattered body hit the hard floor, and pain coursed it's way to my body. I choked out another sob, my mind in ultimate sorrow...pain...confusion.<br>"Eugh..." I grumbled feebly, my head hitting the bottom of the bed. "W-w-what...!" I reluctantly got out from under the bed, my knees buckling weakly. I blinked and looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. I cringed at the bright light, losing my balance and plopping back down at the bed, earning another jolt of pain.  
>"Ugh...where am I...?" I muttered, closing my eyed and giving myself away to sleep again..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So um. yeah x3 By the way, this takes place after PP ;3 Review please.<strong>

**-Cupcake**


End file.
